fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alex Wolftail
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Alex Wolftail! Thanks for your edit to the Alex Wolftail page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 05:51, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but call it "Shadow Devil Slayer Magic (Alex)" or something along those lines. Also, sign yer posts, please. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Alex Point being? You can make a Shadow Devil Slayer Magic, you shouldn't be able to not make something just because somebody else already has. Just put it in your own words. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:59, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Smoke isn't an element however. How about...Lightning? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC) hi wolfy you coming back? mommy misses you Frozen Cupcakes (talk) 07:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) What does it do. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) How about, you just use alternate magics, each that possess those abilities? It seems too broad to be one magic. If you can't replicate some abilities with those magics, just ask me and I'll write the mechanics for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:23, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Your description is too vague. Please be more clear in what it does. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:31, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:47, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. ShadowNara sure. Can't wait to see it. send me a message if you have questions --Primarch11 21:56, June 7, 2015 (UTC) What does the mantra curse do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC) There's to be no relatives of canon characters on this site unless they're extremely minor, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Change the last name and go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes I'm here. I saw you left a message on my talk page? --Lady Komainu (talk) 05:49, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu It sounds pretty crossover-ish with Naruto. Other than that I'd add some weaknesses in. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Guild Request Hey Alex- We would love for you to join Koma Inu!! If you need any help then just let me or Lady Komainu know!!! We have a talk page on the app kik, if you'd like to chat with us or plan something then go on kik and send a message to Lady Komainu so she can add you to the group chat!! Welcome to the guild! Thothology101 (talk) 19:36, September 12, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 So how is the Demon Lord going? User:Primarch11 s class trials Just letting you know that the S Class Trials have started. The directions are posted for part 1 here, so start your story on a new page and write up until you find the riddle. I will then post the riddle for you to solve. Let me know if you have any questions! Lady Komainu (talk) 00:38, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Wolftail D. Alex Hey, this is Itona39 from the ShipofFools wiki- it looks like you haven't been by in a while, so I figured I'd leave you a message here... You made a character over there and were looking for a crew, and if you still want to join a crew, mine is still new and fairly small... Plus I have plenty of ideas and only have to actually start writing it, if you want your character to be there pretty much from the start. Hope to hear from you soon! User:Itona39 23:17, October 31, 2015 (UTC) hey alex! I didnt know if you saw the announcement board, but would you want your character to participate in the Koma Inu guild tournament?Lady Komainu (talk) 17:28, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Your shadow pheonix slayer is awesome I left a comment on the page about this but now I found the talk page and I was wondering if I could use the shadow pheonix slayer magic in my fan fic. It's completely up to you. If you could answer back as soon as you can it would be greatly appreciated hello there, my name is renegade 1996 and i currently writing a fairy tail fanficiton on Wattpad and rspectfully request premission to use your shadow Phoienix slaying magic. Of cours ehsould you say yes, I will credit you in the description Renegade1996 (talk) 06:49, August 15, 2016 (UTC)